Because I dreamed it
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: Esta no es una historia como tal. Es la narración de un sueño que tuve hoy y con el cual me obsesioné y que no tiene plot. Solo es la exposición de ese sueño. Yo no controlo lo que sueño así que... Espero le den una oportunidad, lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión. Sí, es de Castle, soñé con ellos.
**Es una historia muy, muy, MUY extraña. Está hecho de 100% mi imaginación y es 100% lo que ocurrió en mi sueño. No le busquen antecedentes ni un plot porque no lo encontraran. Yo no controlo mis sueños y la verdad me dieron muchas ganas de plasmar este.**

 **Tampoco tiene un final establecido porque fue hasta donde mi sueño terminó.**

 **Es uno de los muchos sueños que he tenido con Castle y Beckett.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Because I dreamed it.**_

Ese caso era un completo asco. No había pistas que seguir ni más sospechosos por interrogar, ni tampoco testigos que pudieran dar una descripción clara de lo ocurrido a la víctima, Alex Watkins. Todos ellos parecían temerle a algo y nadie dio su brazo a torcer al momento de ofrecer detalles.

Lo que Castle se preguntaba era: ¿a qué le temían? O más bien ¿a quién? Todo era demasiado extraño y el tiempo se les estaba viniendo encima. Si no resolvían el caso pronto tendría que ser cerrado.

Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba más que el caso y eso era Beckett. ¿En dónde estaba ella? ¿Dónde se había metido? Durante los últimos días, las pocas veces que la había visto, la notaba distraída y a la defensiva. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Quizá se había cansado ya de su relación. Quizá buscaba pretextos para no pasar tiempo juntos y poder terminar pronto.

Fuese como fuese, Castle no iba a dejar que ese caso se fuera al demonio solo por la falta de interés de parte de la detective, ni del resto del equipo. Lo haría él solo, costara lo que costara.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un testigo hablara. ¿Cómo supo que debía volver con los testigos? Un mensaje se lo dijo. Un pie de página en un periódico que indicaba con letras pequeñas y clara: no diré nada hasta que 41319 no esté presente.

Y así, uno por uno, Castle los interrogó de nuevo hasta dar con el dueño de la nota. Una mujer delgada de cabello rubio que antes había mostrado su miedo disfrazado de ignorancia y que en ese momento se acomodaba tras su escritorio con mucha delicadeza.

Se acomodó las gafas con cuidado y abrió una carpeta de papeles de entre los cuales sacó una fotografía oscura que le tendió a Castle.

—La detective Beckett lo hizo. Ella mató a este hombre y huyó de la escena del crimen. Me buscó después para amenazarme pero no sabe que tengo esta fotografía. Irá por el amigo de Watkins. Es un hombre importante.

Quiso llorar de absoluto coraje. Debía de haber un error, porque la Beckett que conocía no haría eso, ¿o sí? _Joder, joder, joder_. Eso merecía una explicación, porque necesitaba entenderlo. La frialdad que mostraban esos actos le hacían pensar que alguien quería inculpar a Beckett, pero la joven parecía asustada. ¿Quién mentía, entonces?

El sonido de un motor de un auto lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y asomarse por la ventana. Y su sorpresa y coraje fue aún más grande. Era Kate.

—No le digas que estuve aquí. Tengo que advertir al amigo de Alex —La mujer asintió volviendo a acomodar sus lentes mientras Castle salía corriendo. Kate no debía verlo ahí. _Joder_ , volvió a maldecir apresurándose escaleras abajo hacia su auto.

Por cosas del destino, quizá el karma o la simple suerte, Beckett pudo observar una vez arriba a Castle entrando a su auto y encendiéndolo para arrancar a toda velocidad. ¿Hacia dónde? Probablemente con Brad Allen.

—Hijo de… —sin completar su frase dio vuelta en sus pasos y se dirigió hacia afuera. Debía llegar primero y así evitar que él arruinara sus planes. Ya se ocuparía de la estúpida testigo.

Para cuando Castle llegó al edificio donde Brad Allen trabajaba, ya era de noche. Un grupo de personas salía del edificio cargando maletines consigo y él solo se detuvo a preguntar su Brad estaba arriba, obteniendo una afirmación como respuesta.

—Llamen a la policía o a seguridad nacional —Gritó Castle justo en el momento en el que Beckett detenía su auto frente al edificio y se bajaba apuntando su arma directamente hacia él. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron en el momento justo para que la bala no le diera y supo entonces que Beckett correría por las escaleras hacia la oficina de Brad. ¿Dónde era? Esperó que en el último piso.

Y sí. El ascensor lo dejó dentro.

La oficina estaba en penumbra, solo iluminada por la vislumbre de la computadora que llenaba de un color azul el rostro del hombre frente al aparato. Brad levantó la vista sorprendido.

—Señor Allen, debemos irnos. Alguien quiere… —La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Beckett con ambas manos ocupadas por armas, que les apuntaban una a cada hombre. Castle cerró los ojos con frustración y alzó las manos en señal de rendición y Brad lo imitó alejándose de la computadora.

—Ni un movimiento —dijo ella al aire pero dirigiéndose más a Castle. Él se giró despacio hasta encararla, mirándola directo a los ojos con la tristeza marcada en sus facciones.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Kate? —Ella no contestó y siguió sosteniendo el arma con fuerza en sus manos, apuntándole directo a la frente—. ¡¿Por qué?! —Pero ella siguió en silencio, con los rasgos endurecidos, alejando la mirada de él para enfocarse en Brad, quien se había puesto de pie y tenía las manos en la cabeza—. Has decepcionado a todos aquellos quien te amábamos.

Pronto el ascensor de abrió. Fue demasiado rápido, que ni Castle ni Beckett ni Brad pudieron reaccionar. Algo parecido a una granada fue arrojado dentro de la oficina por agentes antes de que las puertas de la caja de metal volvieran a cerrarse.

Pero la "granada" nunca explotó. En lugar de eso, un espeso humo comenzó a llenar la habitación y los sentidos de todos se vieron alterados. Beckett bajó las pistolas y luchó por no respirar el humo, pero era tarde y su visión pronto comenzó a ponerse borrosa. Todo le dio vueltas y, sin poder alargarlo más, se fue al suelo sumiéndose en un profundo sueño al igual que los hombres en la habitación.

El gas somnífero siempre era una buena solución.

* * *

 **Sí, hasta aquí me desperté. No quise alterar nada, solo le di algo de forma porque mi sueño era mucho más desordenado.**

 **¿Cosas que cambié? Bueno, solo agregué nombres **–a las víctimas porque Castle y Beckett sí estuvieron en mi sueño–** y planteé los escenarios. **

**Espero les haya gustado porque yo la verdad me obsesioné con ese sueño jaja**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Alguien?**

 ***Grace***


End file.
